One Big Glitch
by InLoveWithBaymax
Summary: "It started with small glitches, then larger glitches, and then people started to disappear." When Sugar Rush is put out of order, and Vanellope lands in San Fransokyo, Hiro and his group of friends have to fix her game so she can go home. But does she want to go home? (Crossover with Wreck-it Ralph) Don't judge me, it's my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It started with small glitches, then larger glitches, and then people started to disappear. The sugary-sweet game named Sugar Rush had gone out of order. It was chaos. Everyone ran to the exit. First it was the candy citizens, and then it was the racers. President Vanellope Von Sweetz was the final person to walk out, but when she reached the exit, she couldn't go through. The racers looked at her with looks of fear and sadness when she couldn't cross to get the Game Central Station.

Vanellope didn't understand. Everything was back to normal; she wasn't supposed to be a glitch anymore. She was scared, because she didn't know what would happen to her when the game got unplugged. She saw the racers come back across to say goodbye. She sniffled, not knowing what to expect once she was alone in the unplugged game.

"Tell Ralph that I'll miss him, and that I'm sorry that he has to deal with losing me, because we all know that I was important to him," she told the racers.

"But what will happen to you?" Candlehead asked, truly concerned.

"I…I don't know, but I wish you luck on finding a new game," Vanellope said sadly.

The racers gave her one last hug goodbye, and ran into the Game Central Station. Vanellope watched from afar in both directions. She watched the citizens of Sugar Rush run away from the game, and she watched as her game got blacker and blacker. Her only regret was that she hadn't tried to do anything about it sooner.

Vanellope began to get angry. This was all Turbo's fault. If he hadn't messed up her game, she wouldn't be a glitch, and she would be able to flee from the game if this were to happen. The darkness came closer and closer. She let the tears fall from her eyes and watched the darkness swarm around her.

The game was unplugged, and she was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

The 8 young racers ran through the Game Central Station, running as fast as they could toward the game "Fix-It Felix Jr." They all frantically ran, until they came across the game they were looking for. It was after hours, and the arcade was closed, so they didn't have to worry about interrupting anything. They all hopped on the train, and headed into the game.

It was dark, but there was a lot of commotion. The penthouse was lighted, so they figured that's where everyone was. Taffyta and Candlehead decided that they were the ones that needed to tell everyone the news. The rest of the racers agreed and waited below.

Taffyta and Candlehead approached the front door of the penthouse, and looked at each other with scared looks, and knocked on the door. The music stopped when they knocked on the door and none other than Fix-It Felix opened the door. He had a confused look when he saw their scared faces.

"Taffyta? Candlehead? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Sugar Rush?" he asked.

"That's exactly why we're here. Where's Ralph? We need to talk to both of you," Taffyta answered.

"Let's go outside then shall we? Ralph's in his hut," Fix-It Felix said as he walked outside.

Taffyta and Candlehead followed Felix to Ralph's hut, and knocked on the door. The young racers followed behind Taffyta and Candlehead, so when Ralph opened the door, he wasn't expecting nine people. He came outside with a concerned yet confused look on his face. He saw that Felix had the same expression.

"Ok girls, tell us what the problem is," Felix told them calmly.

"Our game was unplugged!" Candlehead shouted.

"What?! Why?" Ralph and Felix both questioned.

"The game was glitching. At first it was small, and then they got larger," Taffyta explained.

"Then people started disappearing!" Candlehead exclaimed.

"And that's not even the worst part," Taffyta sniffled.

"What's the worst part?" Felix asked.

"Vanellope…she couldn't leave the game! She said because she's still a glitch in a way, she couldn't leave the game!" Candlehead exclaimed once again, sadly this time though.

"So… she's gone?" Felix asked softly.

"Yeah," Taffyta answered quietly.

Ralph was saddened by that answer. He had just lost his best friend. They went through a lot together. Ralph helped her restore the true memories of the citizens and racers in her game, and she showed him that being the bad guy wasn't really a bad thing. He sat down on the ground, and everyone walked over to him. They all knew how important Vanellope was in Ralph's life, and decided to help comfort him. Taffyta spoke up after a few minutes.

"C-Can we stay in your game?" she asked nervously, "We don't really want to stay in the Game Central Station."

Felix decided to answer. "Of course you can, as long as you don't interfere with our game when it's opening hours."

"Ok. Thanks for letting us stay, because we obviously don't have any place to go," Candlehead thanked them both. Taffyta slowly walked up to Ralph.

"Ralph? Vanellope told me to give you a message. She said that she will miss you and that she's really sorry you have to deal with this. Obviously you wouldn't be if she were here," she told him.

"Thanks for telling me," Ralph told her.

"You're welcome," Taffyta replied.

Felix had created some huts for the racers to stay in, and for the rest of that night, everything was quiet. Felix had told everyone in the penthouse the situation, and they totally understood. The party was over and everyone returned to their apartments. The racers and Ralph mourned quietly in their homes. They wished they could change what happened, but there was no changing what had happened, and that's what made them sadder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came, and Mr. Litwak-the owner of Litwak's Arcade- had some things to do before opening hours. He had just unplugged another broken game-Sugar Rush- and took it to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The robotics majors like to use the parts from the game and even try to fix them, and succeeded. Mr. Litwak decided to donate all the broken games from his arcade and give them to the students. The students were grateful, and loved accepting the games.

He brought the game inside the building, and saw a young student approach him. Hiro Hamada was a robotics prodigy, and was in some need of a new project. So when he saw Mr. Litwak with a new broken arcade game, he just had to get it first.

"Hi Mr. Litwak," Hiro greeted.

"Well hello Hiro," Mr. Litwak knew Hiro because of the fact that's he's the first 14 year old accepted into SFIT, and he likes to play in the arcade a lot, "Would you like the game this time?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've been looking for a new project, so when I saw you coming, I had to get to you before anyone else saw the game," Hiro explained.

"It's all yours. Can I take it to your lab?" Mr. Litwak asked. Hiro nodded and led him to his lab.

It was a spacious lab, with a lot of room, even after the game was placed on the floor. Mr. Litwak headed back to the arcade, opening time was soon, and he needed to get back and prepare the arcade for a new day.

Hiro sat in his lab, looking at the game Mr. Litwak had brought in. He had decided to look at the wiring inside the machine. When he opened up the back, he saw that some of the wires were out of place, and some were even torn. After spending a few hours fixing the inside, Hiro plugged it in to see if it worked or not. What happened next had shocked him.

The games screen lit up green, blue, and purple. The colors seemed to spin in a circle around the screen and combined, creating the color black. He could still see that it was spinning around, because small bits of color were spinning fast around the screen. The machine was whirring loudly, and papers from Hiro's desk were flying everywhere. Hiro was so confused; he had never seen anything like this happened before. He stared intently at the screen, waiting for something to happen. Just then, the screen shattered and a large object came out of the game. The object had landed on the floor, right on top of Hiro, causing him to fall.

The machine had gone silent, and the wind had stopped blowing. Hiro had pushed the object off of himself and stood up. He looked at the object. It was a person.

"How did that person get inside a game?" he thought.

Hiro took a closer look at the unconscious girl on the floor. She was about his height. She was wearing a mint-green jacket and a brown skirt with white and mint-green striped leggings. Her jet-black hair was tied in a ponytail above her head in a red bow. She also had pieces of candy in her hair.

He took a step back and looked at the side of the game. The girl on the side looked just like the girl on the floor! "How is this possible?" he whispered. He began pacing around his lab like a maniac, thinking of all sorts of questions, like, "How do I get her back into the game?" and "What if someone finds out the truth about her?"

To his luck, his pacing and mumbling caused his friends to come in and witness the scene. They were just as confused as he was, and Hiro didn't know they were standing in the doorway until Fred called his name.

"Hiro?"

Hiro spun his head to the door, and saw his friends. He had an insanely confused look on his face. His friends wanted to know what happened, but he didn't have a good excuse, so he had to tell them what had just happened. They couldn't believe what he said until he showed them the side of the machine, where the girl on the floor matched the girl on the machine.

Fred had closed the door so they could sort the situation out without anyone else coming in and seeing the mess in the lab.

Hiro had been studying her and she finally opened her eyes.


End file.
